The long term objectives of the Mississippi Valley State University MBRS RISE program are to increase the number of underrepresented minority students at MVSU who will participate in graduate studies and careers in biomedical sciences, and to enhance faculty research capabilities in biomedical sciences. Twenty undergraduate science majors will participate in various on-campus research training activities, nine of whom will engage in off-campus summer research activities in biomedical sciences. Three undergraduate science faculty will supervise the on-campus training activities and participate in off-campus summer research activities. Three activities are proposed under the MBRS-RISE program: Activity #1 LIORTA ( Laboratory Improvement and On-Campus Research Training Activities), Purchase of specific equipment is requested to enhance laboratory based research training capabilities. Twenty selected students will participate in various training activities that will prepare them for participation in off-campus summer research activities. Activity #2 OBSS (On-Campus Biomedical Seminar Series). Prominent biomedical scientists, including minority role models will be invited to make presentations on topics of biomedical interest. This activity will be open to all students and faculty in the Department of Natural Sciences. This activity will increase the participants' understanding of biomedical research. Activity #3 OSREMSUF (Off-Campus Summer Research Experience for Minority Students and Undergraduate Faculty). Nine minority students will participate in off-campus summer research activities. The students will be exposed to biomedical research that will help them prepare for graduate studies and careers in biomedical sciences. Three undergraduate faculty will participate in off-campus summer research activities that will enhance their biomedical research capabilities. The faculty will be able to develop collaborative biomedical research.